Xelloss' First Kiss
by Pandora Ishikawa
Summary: the title says it all. X/L. usual disclaimers apply on all fics.


Could I Have This Kiss Forever  
  
  
  
*Over and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me*  
  
  
"Lina-chan...!...Lina-chan...? Daijobu ka?" she heard a worried voice ask, the owner's familiar face, looking at her quizzically. Her vision cleared in a moment, and saw a very serious looking Xelloss. Whoa. He even had both eyes open.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...what happened?" She asked, looking around her, blinking sleepily. She was at some nice, homey cottage, and her whole body ached so badly.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!!!" he chirped happily, once he was sure she was fine. She hit him one.  
  
She was going on about certain useless people who could've at least prevented this,(yawn) etc., but he wasn't paying attention. He just watched her with his closed eyes. Ah...she would've been dead by now, if he hadn't interfered. He almost didn't make it in time. It was "that time of the month", again, and she wanted to be up and about. And look what happened. Ah, well...She was still alive. And she had just lost consciousness again.  
  
Still, his heart almost stopped when he saw that light beam almost send her to oblivion.  
  
The lesser mazoku had made a some work on Lina, before almost finishing her off. Almost.  
  
HEART???WHAT HEART???  
  
(sore wa himitsu desu!!!) he almost thought it whispered.   
  
  
*I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go*  
  
  
He had picked her bruised body up, before sending the lesser mazoku to its doom. He still remembered the fear he saw in it's eyes. For a second, he saw himself mirrored in the mazoku's eyes, as it slowly disintegrated.  
  
He really was pretty frightening, when he was in a rage. The creature he saw, mirrored in the lesser mazoku's eyes had one image emanating from it. The image of inevitable death. And he thought the face he chose was already perfect. But such small details shouldn't matter.  
  
After it had been sent to oblivion, he took her away from that place.  
He brought her to the only person he knew that could help her. Zelgadiss.  
  
He had never felt such panic in his...well..sort of...life.  
  
  
*I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know*  
  
Zelgadiss had looked at him with suspicion which he quickly put aside, when he saw the trickster's cracked smile as Xelloss handed Lina to him. Xelloss was losing it. He also silently raged if it was this mazoku who had gotten Lina into such a dire state.  
  
Xelloss had heard this train of thought and quickly snapped at him.  
  
"Look, it wasn't me, okay? I didn't know about this, so now will you do something about it before she leaves both of us?"   
  
Zelgadiss was aware that Xelloss knew how he felt for Lina. And although he was relishing Xelloss distress, he himself almost lost it when he saw the state Lina was in.  
  
It took him some time, but that was okay. Most of her injuries were already healed. They took turns watching her.  
  
  
*Could I have hold you for a lifetime  
could I look into your eyes  
could I have this night to share this night together*  
  
  
When Zelgadiss was out of sight, Xelloss held Lina tightly. Ha. Fancy him, the trickster priest, almost always getting her killed doing this. It was really quite amusing.   
  
  
*could I hold you close beside me  
could I hold you for all time*   
  
  
He never thought that he would ever say this, or even think this, but for once, he actually wished he was human again.  
  
Then again, if he was, he would already either be dead, or powerless to help her, because he would most assuredly be both old, and weak.  
  
No. What he really wished was to be with her. just to be with her, like this.  
  
Peaceful. Quiet. Alone.   
  
Just him and Lina. Together.  
  
  
*Could I (could I)...   
could I have this kiss forever?*  
  
  
Sheer relief washed over him. He looked at her. She was sleeping soundly. He felt the strongest urge to kiss her. He smiled, and took a deep breath. Really. Did he have to do that. Air simply doesn't matter that much to mazoku like him.  
  
He bent his head and slowly, gingerly, touched his lips to hers.  
  
  
*Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
now you're here by my side  
you are next to me*  
  
  
How interesting!...his lips were tingling! He felt warmth spread through him. How nice this felt!...   
  
  
*I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
and make you want no one but me*  
  
  
He decided to think on it a bit more.  
  
Hmmm....quite nice...but what was this he was feeling now?  
  
He took off a glove, and ran the back of his fingers down her cheeks, and closed his eyes. Hmmm....  
  
This was nice...  
  
  
*I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby, please*  
  
  
Very nice...  
  
  
*Could I hold you for a lifetime  
could I look into your eyes*  
  
  
He was so caught up in his enjoyable analization of the kiss that he was slow to realize that she was kissing him back.  
  
His hand now held her face. Mmmmm....wonderful. just...  
  
  
*could I have this night to share this night together*  
  
  
"Lina!" his brain snapped. She was awake! She was kissing him!   
  
Oooh..but it felt so nice. He was loath to just stop...  
  
  
*Could I hold you close beside me  
could I hold you for all time  
could I could I have this kiss forever  
could I could I have this kiss forever, forever?*  
  
  
He really could go on like this, for a while.  
  
  
*I don't want any night to go by  
without you by my side*  
  
  
"Xelloss..." she whispered. How divinely wonderful his name sounded to him when she said it.  
  
  
*I just want all my days  
spent being next to you*  
  
  
"Hmmm...Lina?..." he murmured, really wanting to know what she would say.   
  
  
*Live for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way*  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?..." she asked, softly.  
  
Didn't she know? Well...that was understandable. It was all a bit fuzzy to him at the moment, too.  
  
  
*Could I hold you for a lifetime  
could I look into your eyes  
could I have this night to share this night together*  
  
  
"Why do you think?...he answered, in between kisses. Oh, my. He truly was enjoying this...  
  
  
*Could I hold you close beside me  
could I hold you for all time  
could I could I have this kiss forever*  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there..." she whispered. How delightful!  
  
Xelloss stopped kissing her for a moment, and looked deep into her ruby eyes, and smiled softly.  
  
*Could I...?*  
  
"Well...Lina-chan..." he began, looking at the sorceress whom he found all the more endearing.  
  
Could I have this kiss forever?  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu."  
  
"To you at least, Lina, my love." he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
